leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Clemont's Heliolisk
| location=Kalos| ability=Unknown| prevonum=694| evo1num=695| evolution=1| firstevoep=XY001 | firstevoname=''Prior to'' Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! | firststagename=Helioptile | secondstagename=Heliolisk | numeps1=an unknown amount of | epnum=XY009| epname=Clemont's Got a Secret!| current=With Clembot|| java1=N/A| java2=Kiyotaka Furushima| enva2=Unknown (XY009) Ryan William Downey (XY066-present)| }} Clemont's Heliolisk (Japanese: シトロンのエレザード Citron's Elezard) was one of the three original acquired by in the Kalos region prior to the start of the . Heliolisk also appeared in the and Clemont appears in. In the anime Clemont got as a and then evolved it using a Sun Stone. Sometime after evolving, Clemont lent it to Clembot before he left the Lumiose Gym with . Heliolisk made its official debut in Clemont's Got a Secret!. When Clemont had a with Clembot to determine official ownership of the Gym, Clembot sent out Heliolisk against Clemont's Bunnelby. During Clemont's time away from the Gym, Heliolisk was taught how to counter opponents using , which was seen when Heliolisk used on Bunnelby. Bunnelby turned the tables by confusing Clembot and Heliolisk was subdued by Bunnelby's combo of Dig and . After the battle, Clemont ran to it to see if it was okay in which Heliolisk responded that it was. Heliolisk then cheered along with the group after Clemont was able to reprogram Clembot. In Good Friends, Great Training!, Clembot sent Heliolisk out to battle Tierno's Squirtle in Tierno's flashback of the battle and lost, earning Tierno the Voltage Badge. In Confronting the Darkness!, Clembot sent it out to battle Belmondo's under the Dark Clembot's control. The battle went on until captured both Clembots using their mecha. After Team Rocket was defeated by Blaziken Mask, Clemont got Heliolisk's Poké Ball and recalled it after Clembot couldn't continue. In The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, Heliolisk was used in a Gym battle and his second choice against . It first went up against Ash's Goodra. Heliolisk was quicker than Goodra as none of Goodra's attacks were able to hit it. Ash recalled Goodra after Heliolisk it with . Heliolisk's next opponent was Ash's Hawlucha, who was picked to match Heliolisk's speed. When Heliolisk began to use and open its collar, Ash had Hawlucha use on the exposed collar, knocking Heliolisk out. After Ash's victory, it was left back with Clembot at the gym along with and . In A Towering Takeover!, Heliolisk appeared alongside Clembot, who had come to Clemont, , and Bonnie's aid to help them get through the giant root-infested Lumiose City. It battled against Bryony's and Aliana's in Coming Apart at the Dreams!. Alongside the rest of Clemont's Pokémon, it defeated the Team Flare Scientists' Pokémon, allowing Clembot to subdue them and for the team to infiltrate the Lumiose Gym. It appeared again in Battling With a Clean Slate!, where it was the last Pokémon used by Clembot in a Gym battle against a Trainer named Alvin. It was able to dodge Alvin's Cubone's easily and dealt some damage with and . It eventually fell to Cubone's super-effective . Personality and characteristics Little is known about Heliolisk's personality due to how little screen time it has gotten from staying at the Lumiose Gym. It is Clemont and Clembot's main battling Pokémon, preferring it over and . It has been shown to be a skilled and speedy battler, easily running circles around its opponents and using Parabolic Charge to recover its health. In The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, it was shown that its collar is a weak point for Heliolisk, who extends it when attacking. Heliolisk is shown to be a very happy and energetic Pokémon, dancing on the battlefield when it saw Clemont was there. It takes Clemont's orders seriously, giving its all in battle against its Trainer and . Heliolisk works well with both its Trainer and his invention, Clembot. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Dragon Tail|1=Bulldoze|2=Flash|3=Focus Blast}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Dragon Tail|1=Bulldoze|2=Flash|3=Focus Blast}}|image2=Clemont Heliolisk mod 4}}|0=Parabolic Charge|1=Parabolic Charge 2|2=Thunderbolt|3=Thunder Wave}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Parabolic Charge|1=Parabolic Charge|2=Thunderbolt|3=Thunder Wave}}}} In the games Clemont's Heliolisk appears in the following games. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Heliolisk first appeared in Gathering Klefki. It was captured by Xerosic to be used as a hostage to force Clemont to build a machine for Team Flare. Clemont later retrieved Heliolisk and used it to combat Team Flare at in order to free the Pokémon that Team Flare had captured. Moves used Trivia * Heliolisk is the first signature Pokémon of one of Ash's Gym Leader companions to not be on hand at the beginning of their . Related articles Heliolisk Category:X and Y characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Heliolisk de Clemont/Lem fr:Iguolta de Lem it:Heliolisk di Lem ja:シトロンのエレザード zh:希特隆的光电伞蜥